Falling Slowly (Levi Rivaille love story)
by infraredcello
Summary: "Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back.Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black.You have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won."
1. Prologue

**Fall, 832**

The morning sun peeked through the gray clouds. It was going to rain. Analee remained in bed for two more minutes until she slowly rose. Her father would be returning from yet another mission beyond the Wall. When that thought crossed her mind, a bright smile grew over her frown and she jumped out of bed.

"Mama, Mama! Papa's coming home!" she marched around the kitchen while her mother prepared their breakfast.

"Look Analee," she laughed. "This time I'm making a third plate."

Analee's eyes grew with excitement and she continued to march around the dining table.

"All right, darling. Let's go." Her mother said, putting a small cloak on Analee's shoulders. "The clouds are getting darker. Better to be safe than sorry!"

All the dwellers within Wall Maria lined up on both sides of the street, creating a clean path for the returning soldiers. When the gate opened, everyone began to whisper and admired the men and women for their immense bravery, but they appeared more sullen than usual. Commander Keith Shadis halted his horse and the crowd stood silent. Analee tried spotting her father but was nowhere to be found, though her smile never faded.

"Carol and Analee De La Fuente." an unknown corporal called the mother and daughter out of the crowd.

"Come on, dear..." Carol urged her daughter forward, fear held captive in her blue-green orbs.

The two walked together hand in hand to the center of the road, and stood before the Commander. Shadis analyzed the smiling five year old and closed his eyes in despair.

"Mrs. Carol Salvatalle, wife to 1st Lieutenant, Antonio Salvatalle and Miss Analee Salvatalle, daughter to 1st Lieutenant, Antonio Salvatalle, I come bearing the news that 1st Lieutenant, Antonio Salvatalle has been killed in action."

Those words. The words that a five year old should never hear slipped into Analee's ears. Her mother's hand grew limp and slowly let go of Analee's hand. She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Analee, who's smile could never be wiped from her face, frowned and spilled involuntary tears that were masked with the foreseen rain.

_Papa._


	2. Change

**Spring, 842**

I finally did it. My heart continued to race as I leaned on an old, moss covered stone wall to catch my breath. They were hounding after me; I could hear their yells echo near where she hid. Anger coursed throughout me causing my hands to form tight fists as I remembered what happened three hours ago.

"_Mother, I'm joining the Scouting Legion, it's my decision!"_

"_I won't let you! You'll end up exactly like your father! A stubborn idiot who got himself killed!"_

"_Don't you dare say that about dad. He was a hero!" _tears brimmed my green eyes.

It was then when she striked me.

A long sigh escaped my lips and I decided that it was time to get moving. The sun was almost setting so it would be more dangerous to be on the streets alone. I had to find a place to sleep.

"There she is! Get her!" an unknown voice rang as soon as I trudged out of the alley. Before I knew it, many men and women on ground and on horseback surrounded me.

_Damn, what do I do now?_

"Analee, please consider what kind of grief you're causing your mother!" Marie, one of the many people who knew my father said. "You're her only family, imagine how she would feel if you were to bear the same fate as your father." She was giving me a chance to make up my mind before forcing me back from the very place I ran from.

"No…" I whispered, staring deeply into Marie's eyes. Understanding my firm answer, she nodded to Francis, another member of the Garrison and he and two other members started closing me in even more.

I gritted my teeth and threw a punch at Francis as I kicked the other two in their abdomens sending all three to the ground. The horses neighed and sprawled in panic giving me an opening to escape. I took the opportunity and bolted past the stunned group.

Again, they were on my heels. Seeing that there was no way for me to escape, I halted in my tracks. As soon as they caught up to me, I gazed at each and every one of them intently. I knew they were just doing their job but that didn't mean they could hold someone against their will.

"Take me back, I don't care but know this… I have as much freedom as you do. I have the right to chose what and who I want to be. How many hearts did you break when you said you were going to join the army?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Analee. The Garrison is different from The Recon Corps. We don't risk our lives everyday!" Marie shouted at me.

"Shut up! That makes you cowards! Don't you know…"

_Am I doing the right thing?_

"Don't you know how pathetic you all are? Sitting at tables, playing poker and drinking booze while there are other people risking their lives to reclaim land that'll be for you! You're nothing!" I let all my anger out at once, not caring of what hurtful words came out.. "I don't want to be like you! I want to help people."

_Should I say it?_

"I want to take my father's place!" I fell to the ground with only my knees holding me up. Silent tears trailed down my porcelain skin to the dirt.

"Analee…" Marie sounded sorry for me. "I know how passionate you are, and you do have potential of joining the Recon Corps. but we can't go against your mother's orders. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

I rose in defeat and slowly walked to Marie. She took me by my shoulders and motioned the others to go on ahead and we retraced the very steps I traveled. Once the other members of the Garrison were gone, she stopped me. "Ana, run." She released me and I shot a look of surprise to her but she didn't look back. "You know, you do have a way with words." She laughed pathetically. "You're father always said how you were his pride and joy and that someday you were going to take his place. Don't run away from those ambitions, as you said: Be who you want to be." Her aged eyes finally turned to look at me. "Go now, before the rest come back."

I instantly hugged her. To me, she was my family. She was always there to protect me when my mother found out I was practicing my swordsmanship. She returned my embrace, gripped my shoulders again and rustled my hair.

"Just don't get yourself killed, kid." I nodded and ran as she told me to.

_Thank you, Marie._

**Dusk**

I was near the District of Trost and I had registered for the 97th Trainees Squad. The sun finally went down, allowing the moon to shine in its place. It was around the time where the drunks usually came out and prowled like the bastards they were and I found it quite difficult to manage my way through the streets.

While trying to avoid every merchant hauling his and her wagon back home, I noticed three men were following me, they rounded me in a secluded area, with me of no chance of escaping, I growled, gripped my folded uniform and pivoted on my heel to face the slobs.

"Feisty, eh?" one struggled to say.

"She's one of the very few Spanish folk, I'm pretty sure the boss would like her, hahaha!" the other fought to keep his balance. "Come here, beautiful, we're not going to hurt you."

"Shut up, Klaus." The other man shot at the drunk. He spoke and walked normally. "Now, how much should we sell you for?"

"I'm not worth any money." I spat backing up only to have the wall meet my being. "Leave me alone."

But they came closer, a cloth was revealed in Klaus' hand and again, I threw my hand in a punch but it was caught by one of the drunkard's strong grip and sent me back to the wall. "Hold still, bella mio. See I know a bit of Spanish myself." He snickered obnoxiously.

I laughed. How stupid could these men be? "That's Italian, dumbass." I kneed his groin and he fell to his knees and took that chance to escape but I remembered the other two and once again, I was pinned to the wall.

"Let her go." An unknown voice echoed in the alley.

"The Hell are you? Leave us alone; can't you see we're on a job, kid?" Klaus turned to face the stranger but was kicked in the face. The kick was hard enough to make his nose bleed.

"This girl is ugly. Why waste your time?" the stranger grunted as he beat the other two men into unconsciousness in a single swipe. "Tch. What're you staring at?" he acknowledged me but I was too stunned to speak. "Well, if you're not going to say anything then turn your ugly face away from me. It's throwing me off" He scowled and turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "Thank you."

"Whatever, idiot."

"Excuse me?" my anger started to rise. "Who are you calling idiot?" I demanded but he ignored my question.

"I suggest you get out of here, there's a bunch of weirdoes out right now just waiting for some stupid girl like you to sell in the underground markets." His slate eyes glared at me before he left.

I growled and ran after him to grab his wrist. He didn't seem surprised by this and snatched his arm away. "What is it?" he snatched his extremity from my grasp, his bored expression never faded.

"I gave you my gratitude, I'm expecting a "You're welcome."" I narrowed my green eyes at him.

"Huh. Not a chance. Perhaps will run into each other again… Until then idiot," and he was gone.

I grimaced in disgust. How can someone be so-so intolerable? A yawn escaped me unexpectedly and I realized that I still hadn't found a place to sleep. As I turned the opposite way, I vowed myself that if I ever saw that jerk again, I'd kill him.

**Morning, Two Days Later**

The sun took the moon's place, morning again. Today was Induction Ceremony for the 104th Trainee Squad. I picked myself off the floor and brushed my tangled curls into smooth waves and put on my uniform: a beige long sleeved blouse, a tan jacket patched with a shield that harbored two swords intersecting each other, white pants and black boots. I admired myself in the cracked full length mirror. I felt different, like I was invincible.

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay the night!" I yelled to the innkeeper as I ran out the door, throwing the few coins I took from home to the man.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally came across a huge wooden wall with many towers surrounding the inside, the Trainee Camp. Excitement grew within me as I watched many people enter the wall. As I was about to take a step forward, I was immediately stopped by a tall brunette with glasses staring intently at me. She gave off an eerie vibe. I noticed that she wore the same uniform and I took this as an opportunity to make conversation to save the awkward moment.

"So-so… You're joining the Squad too? Well, if we're going to be together, I might as well tell you my name. I'm Analee Salvatella, nice to meet you." I introduced myself as she neared my face with hers. She was definitely weird.

She didn't answer me and let a long air of creepy silence take over until she finally spoke.

"Cute." Was all she said.

"What?" a bead of sweat trailed down my forehead.

"Come! We're going to be late for the ceremony!" she laughed, taking my hand in hers.

"W-wait! You could've at least told me your name before you grabbed me like that! I would've followed." I started to get irritated.

"Come on, don't be so grumpy! You'll grow lines on that pretty face of yours, plus it's more fun when you don't know who the person is!"

"Yeah, you're definitely insane." I said under my breath as she pushed me forward to hit the Drill Sergeant. Immediately, she covered her mouth in instant regret and slid away from where she stood to hide.

"Who the hell are you!?" The tall man shouted down at me. I looked around to see that everyone had already lined up and gave me stares of utter fright. "I asked you a question, maggot!" he shouted again causing me to look up.

Commander Keith Shadis. I couldn't speak. The memory came back and I was paralyzed.

"_First Lieutenant, Antonio Salvatella was killed in action."_

Shadis ceased his yelling and just stared at me. I knew what went through his mind and I stood up straight, taking a firm stance.

"You…" I started. My muscles trembled with anger.

"Miss Salvatella." was all that came out of his mouth and that caused everyone to gasp. Everyone knew who I was. They knew…But that didn't stop me from saying what I had to say.

"It's your entire fault… You could've saved my father from being killed!"

"Don't you dare bring that up." He looked down to the floor.

"Don't brush it off like it's nothing. Or are you too scared to relive what you could've avoided?"

Shadis' face slowly scrunched with anger and for the rest of the day, I ran nonstop.

"So she's the famous Analee Salvatella." Hanji Zoe slowly came to realization during dinner.

"Don't tell me you didn't ask for her name." Petra sighed, putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"No, she told me her name. It just didn't click until her encounter with Shadis." She laughed causing Petra to spit her soup out.

"Seriously, Hanji…You're so dense when it comes to that kind of stuff." She shook her head.

Eight hours straight… I couldn't feel my legs and arms anymore the only pain I felt was my grumbling stomach. Maybe I took it too far with Shadis. I sighed and stood from my sitting position to meet that jerk again.

"H-how long were you there!" I stammered in surprise.

He sighed and threw a sandwich wrapped in a napkin to my chest. "Pathetic. Look, don't think I'm going to be nice to you just because of our first encounter." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And don't think I'm going to be giving you food for every time you piss off the Drill Sergeant. Seriously. You need to think of the consequences before you do something like that."

I folded my arms in a child like manner and hmphed him. "I don't need to listen to you. Besides I don't even know your name. Why should I take orders from a person I don't-,"I was cut off by the sting of a hard slap. Fury made my arm involuntarily reach for his face but he twisted it around my back making me wince at the pain.

"Hm. Just as I thought." He let go of me. "I'm Levi, and I suggest you stay out of my way."

I rubbed my arm as I watched him walk back to his cabin. "The nerve of that guy." I muttered before looking down at the sandwich on the grass. My stomach ached with longing as I fought the urge to eat it but eventually I succumbed to my hunger.

As I sluggishly dragged my feet back to the cabin I would be staying in, I stopped to look at the stars. I began to wonder if my dad was proud of me. My frown suddenly evolved to a small smile, something I hadn't done in a while. The feeling of someone watching me came to the pit of my stomach and I turned to the source. Levi. He harbored no emotion when he stared at me, the sensation was stifling. It was new, and then it occurred to me. I was smiling at him. A pink flush heated my face and I swiftly snapped my head away to hide my embarrassment. After the flush had subsided slightly, I turned back to see if he was still there but he was gone. I began to panic. I knew he was going to hold it against me, if he ever talked to me that is. I cursed at myself and trudged back to my cabin. That night, sleep never came.

_No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted_


End file.
